


In With the New

by 87sighs



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: The girls celebrate the New Year.





	In With the New

Kat sticks out her tongue, eyes staring at the foreign substance in her glass.

“Sparkling apple cider,” she reads off the label for the first time since grabbing the bottle from the fridge. “Who forced you to buy this?”

Sutton pulls out the rosé.

“Nobody. It was in honor of your girlfriend since she can’t be here.”

“Awww.” Jane leans across the breakfast counter, dressed for the occasion in her sparkly 2018 glasses. “That’s so sweet.”

Kat smiles softly and takes a sip. “It is.” She takes another one then just downs the whole thing. “And I love her, but the only way I want to end this year is with alcohol.”

“Here here.”

“I swear this has been the longest year of my life,” Kat says while Sutton pours for the three of them.

“ _Ugh_ , I said that last year too.” Sutton adds a little extra to her glass. It’s not like they have to work tomorrow anyway.

“Like twice as long as three hundred and eighty--”

“Sixty--”

“Six days, whatever that is.”

Jane lifts her glass, says “Let’s not do numbers in the new year” to Kat. She clears her throat very dramatically. “A toast...to the best sisters a girl could ask for.”

Sutton raises hers. “To jobs and people we love.”

“To...Janelle and Tessa” --the other girls nod, no explanation needed-- “...and to us.”

“To us!”

They’re drinking when Sutton smacks the counter and says, “Oh, one more. Duh. To Adena.”

“Oh my god.”

But, predictably, Kat is already fighting a smile.

“You know you love it. This,” Sutton tells her, waving to indicate Kat’s stupid/happy face, “still looks as good on you as those skinny jeans.”

Kat mumbles thanks but in a normal tone says, “You know, this is the second time you’ve mentioned my girlfriend, in how many minutes?”

Jane is messing with her phone and as soon as the first piano chords start from the wireless speaker, Kat and Sutton share a look.

Kat grabs the wine bottle, and Jane hops off the barstool, invisible mic in hand.

“I led us right into it.”

“Yep.”

“ _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_ …”

 

{}{}{}

 

Several songs from _Rent_ and a bottle of rosé later it’s a real party. A karaoke party.

After a particularly vigorous imitation of Rihanna, Kat flops onto the couch next to Sutton who is grinning at her phone.

“What happens in 2018 stays in 2018,” she warns.

“Sooo I’ve got an hour to post all embarrassing video, then.”

Sutton pockets her phone anyway even as it vibrates a couple more times.

“Everybody already knows you’re a goof,” Jane calls from the kitchen where she’s watching over the popcorn.

“Ha ha.” Kat nudges Sutton’s leg, says loud enough for Jane to hear too, “Seriously, if you’ve got a hot date or something you should go. You can still make it before midnight.”

“No date, kiddo. You’re stuck with me.” She reaches across Kat’s body to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl Jane brings in.

“So when does Adena get back?”

“Next year,” Kat sighs.

“Hey, Jane, do you remember when Kat was a hot mess? When was it, like yesterday?”

Kat just stares at them.

“It definitely seems like yesterday.”

 

{}{}{}

 

They’re tossing M&M’s and popcorn at each other’s mouth when Kat’s phone lights up on the coffee table. She narrowly misses getting a blue candy in the eye in her rush to answer Adena’s call.

“Hey.”

Adena smiles back at her but doesn’t respond at first.

Instead she says “It looks like you’re having fun” and points just to the left of Kat’s face.

Kat snags a couple of puffy bits from her curls.

“Yeah, we’re getting really crazy over here.” She gets up and takes a spot at the end of Sutton’s bed. She notices the super bright lighting and white tile make the dark fabric of Adena’s hijab stand out. “Are you in the bathroom? It’s really echo-y.”

“I am. I had to sneak away.”

“Oh. You’re working?”

“Sort of.” Adena is distracted for a moment then she focuses back on the screen. Her dark eyes and smile are soft with regret. “I wanted to call you now. I’m going to miss the countdown, I’m sorry.”

Kat gives herself a moment for disappointment then shakes it off.

“That’s okay. Go crush your photoshoot.” She takes a steadying breath. “I’ve been drinking apple cider just for you.”

“I know.”

“You saying I’m predictable?”

“No, just thoughtful.”

Sutton and Jane are subtly tuned in across the room, and Kat can hear Sutton whisper “She thinks I’m thoughtful,” wiping away fake tears.

“Well it was spiked, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Adena laughs. “Of course.”

They talk for a few more minutes until Adena says, “Baby, I really do have to go.”

“Okay, yeah. Go be awesome. I’m glad you called.”

Adena blows a kiss. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

{}{}{}

 

The girls ring in the new year with hugs and a questionable rendition of _Auld Lang Syne_.

Sometime after 1 a.m. when they can’t drink another drop of champagne or laugh any harder at minor things, the sleeping arrangement gets worked out with Kat sharing a bed with Jane.

Kat doesn’t stir for hours. Not even when the rest of the apartment comes to life around six.

When she does start to wake up there is an arm draped across her hip, which is fine, but there is also a distinct warmth and aura that Kat only associates with one person.

“Jane, I love you,” Kat murmurs, “but this is getting weird.”

She blinks a few times and rubs her eyes.

Definitely awake.

Kat’s grinning even before glancing down at the arm tightening around her. Someone has some explaining to do. Three someones, but first--

“Happy New Year.”

Adena hums, presses a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s neck. “Happy New Year.”

Turning over, Kat admires Adena, feeling all kinds of things and putting that energy into an overdue kiss.

“Morning, love.”

Adena’s thumb strokes Kat’s cheek. She smiles.

“Good morning.”

“I’m very happy you’re here, obviously, but how?”

“Hmm...I think it’s called...an airplane?”

She giggles at the expression Kat makes, the fingers squeezing her side.

“So you were at the airport when you called me.”

“Yes. I wanted to be here by midnight, but I don’t think I have ever experienced so many delays and changed plans,” Adena says. “I was going to wait for you at home, but Jane and Sutton encouraged me to still come here.”

“I’m glad they did.” Kat’s eyes widen. “Oh god, they were texting you all night, weren’t they?”

“Not all night.” She hesitates then grins. “But I did receive some interesting material to keep me entertained.”

Kat wants to kiss that smile right off her face so she does, but after a few seconds she frowns.

“What about your photoshoot though?”

“The whole project went so well I had lots of extra time. I wanted to come back early. And before you say anything, I know I didn’t have to.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I missed you.” Adena leans forward, gently brushes her lips against Kat’s. “I remember someone rearranging her schedule so that we could spend time together for Nowruz,” Adena says, feeling Kat’s happiness.

“'Cause I want to spend as many new years with you as possible.”

“So do I.”

It’s the lack of hushed _awww_ ’ing or extra commentary that finally makes Kat pay attention to anything outside of the bed and the woman she loves.

Adena informs her “They went to get lattes so we could have a few minutes alone.”

Kat absolutely wants to thank her friends. Much later.

“I hope the line is really long.” She presses her body into Adena’s, finds a sensitive spot beneath her ear. “Or they went to Jersey.”

The laugh that comes from Adena is a little breathy, a little strained because of the lips and tongue already working their magic. They make out, slow and barely restrained as the minutes stretch. When Kat’s hand slides beneath her shirt, Adena pulls her mouth away.

“We don’t have time,” she protests but it’s weak. “And we can’t in your best friend’s bed.”

“I’m pretty sure they expect it.” Kat puts on her most winning smile. “And I know Sutton. She’ll be _disappointed_ if we don’t get in a quickie.”

Adena isn’t swayed, and way deep down under the arousal Kat knows Adena is right. It’s Jane’s bed, after all, and they tease her about being uptight but this is a line Kat maybe shouldn’t cross.

So Kat rolls over to the side of the bed. Adena says “I want more than a quickie” like it’s nothing, and Kat takes a deep breath, sits up before she loses her self-control.

She’s thinking about what clothes she can wear and watching Adena gather some things from her carry-on to freshen up.

A text pops up, and Kat reaches to grab her phone from the nightstand. She chuckles. Sutton being totally on brand.

**_Just text when you come up for air_ **

Kat’s about to burst her bubble and suggest they meet up for breakfast soon.

“You feel like going out for breakfast?”

Adena walks closer, stands between her legs. Their eyes hold for a moment then Adena cups the back of Kat’s neck. She bends down, takes Kat’s mouth in a searing kiss. Kat is a moan away from dragging Adena down to the bed on top of her and--

“I don’t think they would mind if we showered, hmm?”

Kat nods, a little dazed.

“Definitely not.”

They can meet for brunch.


End file.
